Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by nomadic-moon
Summary: Jackie has a lot of explaining to do.Why she ran away 14 years ago, why she came back to Point Place, and why she has a teenaged daughter who never knew her father. And what  this all has to do with Hyde? I don't own the show. E/D, J/H and others. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Take My Sunshine Away

I, Jackie Burkhart sighed deeply, flexing my fingers on the steering wheel. Right now I should be thinking about the next assignment I would get, and how much time I have to do it. Right now I should be talking on the phone with my next client.

But all I was doing was listening to the Wisconsin air tunnel through the crack in the window. I was counting the familiar trees as I passed by. I silently read the small sign, just to my left: _Welcome to Point Place! _

A lot has changed, I noticed. When I passed the water tower, it looked like it had been painted over, but the leaf was still barely visible. The streets have been repaved and the sidewalks replaced.

But when I absent-mindedly checked my make up in the small mirror, I saw the biggest change. Myself. Sure, my eyes were still missed-matched and my hair was still a deep brown-almost black. Oh, and lets not forget my sixth sense, fashion. I changed. I am now 31 years old; I have a carrier and … just plain knowledge. I know what it's like to be…. dare I say it… poor!

And right now, I am doing something illogical. I am returning to my childhood. Back to Kitty and Red, I know for sure that they still live here. Back to Donna and Eric, I miss Donna so much! And I'll even admit, I missed the twizzler. Back to Fez and Kelso, if they are still around. And I'm returning to Steven James Hyde, with the aviator sunglasses and the curls. The one I have tried to push from my mind for 14 years.

You know why I am so crazy and scared? Because I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Mom, are we almost there?" A voice came from the back seat.

"Yea, Sunshine. We are almost there." I reassured her. And your probably wondering, who is this her?

Her name is Marissa Anne Burkhart. And believe it or not, she is my 14-year-old daughter. Every thing about her is obvious: She has big, blue doe eyes, shoulder length dark brown curls, and rosy lips. At first sight, you might think, 'she is just like her mother, look at that face!'

But trust me when I say, we are total opposites. While I stay true to ABBA, she admires Led Zeppelin and ACDC. No matter how hard I try, I can't get her in anything fashionable, band t-shirts and hoodies are her thing. Now you're thinking, 'impossible, every Burkhart has a fashion sense and a bratty attitude'. Well the attitude she got but she has a mask she fades into at times. A mask I am all too familiar with. Zen.

And if any one is too stupid to put the pieces together, Marissa has a father. And somehow even though they have never met, they are exactly the same.

Her father is Steven Hyde. And he has no idea she exists.

As you can see, I have a lot of explaining to do. Why I left 14 years ago, why I never told Steve- I mean _Hyde_ about his daughter, why I have finally decided to swallow my pride and come back.

But before I can explain, I have to show up to the Foreman doorstep. And I don't think I'm quite ready. That's of course why I am staying at the cheapest motel in Wisconsin, because I have to explain why we came to Wisconsin to my sunshine. I have to explain that she's going to meet her father.

TBC….

**A/N: So I have had this idea in my head for a long time, I hope you all like it! I know it doesn't seem that good, but trust me, it will get better! **

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Take My Sunshine Away

"Marissa, wake up sunshine" I gently shook the teen, she fell asleep again. Her pure blue eyes fluttered open, and she wiped the hair that fell in her face.

"Hey mom." She said plainly, sitting up and tugging on her sweatshirt. She didn't have my tiny bone structure; she is about 5'6. But not tall and skinny like my skank of a mom, but healthy. She's not bone thin, and she reminds me of Donna. But I refuse to call my daughter a lumberjack.

"Hi sunshine" I smiled. She always rolls her eyes when I call her that, but this time she just rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, let's get our stuff, we are at the _motel_." I said in a bratty tone. I hate when things come out like that, I should be used to motels by now, I lived in one with a four-month-old baby. When daddy cuts you off because you got pregnant, he really cuts you off.

Marissa didn't seem to mind my tone; she just got out and walked to the open trunk. I don't deserve her. She has Steve- I mean _Hyde's _eyes, and I don't have the right to think about his eyes. "Want me to get your bags?" she says in a monotone.

I shook my thoughts, "No Rissa, I've got it." I walked over to the trunk, and looked at her.

She looked so tired. But before I could say anything, she just pulled on her cheep headphones, rolled her eyes, grabbed the room key I left resting on the car, and turned up Led Zeppelin's 'Whole Lotta Love'.

She is unbelievably just like him.

I sighed and closed the trunk, getting my bags and followed her into the badly decorated room.

After a while, Marissa hopped in the shower, and I looked in the mirror. Right now, I was not the Jackie Burkhart I remember the last time I was here. My make up was cheap and smeared; my usually perfect hair was frizzed and messy. And my features curled into fright, I know what I have to do before I chicken out.

I smoothed out my pleated jeans, and took a seat on the bed near the phone. I picked up my shaky hands and dialed the all-too-familiar number, pressing the phone to my ear. I better call them, before I tell Marissa why we're here. If I'm rejected, I don't want to get her hopes up.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there, this is the Pinciotti residence!" A familiar jolly voice greeted me; I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Bob?" I asked, a knot twisting in a stomach as I hear him gasp.

"Jackie? Jackie Burkhart? Is that you?" He choked out; I could hear pure shock in his happy voice.

"Yes, Bob, it's me." I wiped a stray tear.

"Oh my gosh Jackie! It's really you! I thought that you were gone for good, are you all right? Where did you go?" He gushed. Bob and even Red were more of dads to me then my real father was.

"I'm fine, I'm in town actually. Um… I guess I have some explaining to do, don't?" I said like a child.

"Well you bet your pretty little whiskers you do!" He sounded relieved.

"Is Donna around?" I asked meekly, my tears building up at the mention of her name.

Bob sighed into the phone, "Actually, Eric and her are visiting. I'll get her right now, hold on there sugar plum." I head the soft thump of the phone being set down.

Oh god. Donna and Eric. They must be married by now, maybe a kid around Marissa's age…. they must be happy. God Burkhart! Pull it together!

"Hello, Donna Forman speaking." A familiar voice answered,

Lord I missed that voice, "Donna its Jackie. Jackie Burkhart" I felt the tears coming back.

"Jackie!" she gasped, "Oh my god, it's been fourteen years! Why did you run away? Where the hell have you been?" she yelled in a relived yet shocked voice.

"Donna, I'm in town. Can we meet at the hub tomorrow?" I heard the water turn off. "I am so sorry! But need to see you tomorrow." I rushed my tone.

"Um, yea sure. But you better tell my why the hell you left and Jackie, you have a lot of explaining to do!" she sounded like a mother.

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, "I'm sorry- I'll explain later!" I could tell she heard me crying.

"Jackie, I'm sorry for yelling. But oh my god at least your alive. I missed you so much" She sighed. "Have you talked to anyone else?"

"No. Only Bob and you. Are they still here?" I asked, my head getting dizzy.

"Um, Fez lives here, Kelso is in Chicago but he is here every weekend, Eric and the Forman's of course and Hyde….. OH MY LORD HYDE! You left him cold Jackie." she gasped.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, "We'll talk tomorrow, around 9:00? And don't tell anyone I'm in town" I sped out.

"Yea, okay. I won't tell any one your back." She sounded worried now.

"Bye Donna." I whispered, as I set the phone down. This is so surreal, I'm actually back. What am I going to tell Steven?

"Who's Donna?" Marissa asked, wearing an ACDC shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. She was ringing out her dark curls, and had sat down next to me.

I sighed, turning to face her. "Donna is a old friend. I'm going to meet her tomorrow, you can come if you want." I picked up the brush she handed me and started to comb her hair.

"Oh, that's cool" I could tell she was using 'Zen' to mask her confusion, but it faded quickly. "Mom, why are we here?" She turned to face me; she looked like a younger me when she let down her mask.

I stroked her cheek, "Well sunshine, this is where I grew up. And there is a lot of people that I want you meet here…" I trailed off, not ready to tell her about Steven.

"Oh, that sounds fun…" She simply stated. I was afraid of her bottling questions up for too long.

I sighed and turned out the light, Marissa walked over to her side of the bed.

"I love you mom. Even if I don't have a dad" She said quietly and laid down.

I covered my trembling lip, and swallowed. " I love you too sunshine. Goodnight." I laid down. This has gone on for too long. Tomorrow I'm telling everyone about my daughter. I'm not going to run away this time. No, Jackie Burkhart, the one with the attitude, and without a care in the world will face her fears. Which isn't a broken nail anymore.

TBC…

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I absolutely love writing this. I will try to update as frequently as possible. I wanted Donna to seem more worried then shocked, hopefully she wasn't to OC. I'll switch POV's through out the chapters, and Marissa will have more of a personality.**

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to another back pain, sleeping on the cheap hotel mattress, and another headache. I smelt toast and cereal coming from beside me, it must be Marissa. When I looked up, my daughter had a bowl of Wheaties under her chin and an orange juice on the table across from her.

She noticed me apparently, and swallowed. "Morning mom. I went downstairs for breakfast, but the guy just pointed me to a grocery store. This is all we had enough for, sorry." Her head turned back to her bowl.

Oh god, when did she get this mature. "Thanks' sunshine. I was actually going to take us to breakfast at nine." I propped myself up on my elbows, looking at her.

She smirked a little, "um, mom. It's nine fifteen." She put another spoon full in her mouth.

I have to meet Donna! "Oh shi- crap!" I stopped myself from swearing and jumped out of bed. If I'm not there soon, Donna will be even _more_ upset at me.

"Look, I really have to go, um… I'll be back in an hour; I think there is cable. Will you be okay?" I asked Marissa after changing, brushing my teeth and hair quickly.

She was sitting on the bed done with her breakfast, with her headphones around her neck. "Whatever" she answered simply, and tuned up her music.

"Love you sunshine" I grabbed my keys, and opened the door. "Don't leave this room." I called already halfway out the door.

I jumped in the small car, and drove the familiar rout to the hub. I feel really bad about leaving Marissa, but maybe its better if I tell Donna about Marissa first than showing her. Soon enough, I was there and my heart completely stopped when I saw the red-haired woman, with an impatient look on her face. What if the think I'm the spoiled brat I was back then? What if they don't want me here…. Stop it Jackie! Don't torture yourself.

I have to swallow my pride. Now or never…. Never didn't seem half bad when I got to the glass door.

_Donna POV_

Where the hell is Jackie? What if something happened to her? What if it was just some kid punking me? Ugh. Is it a crime to miss someone who ran out on her friends for fourteen years ago?

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell's jingle a bit. A petite woman, with dark brown hair and strange eyes walked through the door. She looked mature but…. beautiful. And really familiar.

Wait a minute, is that Jackie? I quickly got to my feet, and wiped my hands that had gotten sweaty from nervousness.

"Donna?" She spoke softly; walking towards me I nodded, already feeling tears.

"J-Jackie?" This time she hugged me, sobbing into my shirt. This was defiantly her. Jackie was back. My stuck-up best friend was back.

"Oh my gosh Donna I missed you so much." She pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"I missed you too Jackie. Where did you go?" I motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from me. She looked almost the same but, oddly different.

"Um, Donna there is something I have to tell you." She began to bite her nails as she sat on the chair.

"What is it? Is it the reason why you left?" I asked, dying to get some answers. People don't just leave.

She took a deep breath and looked at me. "Fourteen years ago, I found out I was pregnant" Oh crap.

Jackie? Pregnant? My jaw dropped. "Jackie, are you serious?" I said in a soft voice, She nodded, although I can tell she was holding back tears.

"Yes. That's why I left. I thought that I would be rejected" she stuttered, looking down shamefully.

"But, you never knew what we would have said. Oh my god did you get an abortion?" I gasped.

She immediately shook her head, "God no. Her name is Marissa, and she's fourteen. She is at the Motel I am staying at" She started to laugh a little. "Even though she never met him, she is exactly like him Donna."

"Who is Him?" I asked, although she was dating Hyde, they did say it was just a fling. But he did spend every day for five years looking for her.

She gulped. "Steven. I thought he didn't love me, he only saw us as a fling. I wasn't going to let a fling ruin his life." She croaked out.

"Jackie, look. You have to tell Hyde about her, and I have to meet her of course." I said earnestly.

She nodded, "Of course she does. She need's too meet him. Is he still around" she winced.

"He still lives in the Forman basement, but he pays for rent and food. Fez owns a candy store down the block and I already told you about Kelso. Eric and I are married" I held up a hand, with my wedding ring on it. "I have a son, he is almost fourteen. His name is Louis" I smiled.

She covered her mouth, tears running down her face. "I missed your wedding? And a kid!" She exclamed.

I nodded and sat closer to her, letting her cry into my sweater.

_Jackie POV_

"Donna, can we go to the Forman's? I think I need to tell him before I chicken out." I confessed, she nodded. What have I done? I missed my beast friends wedding, Kelso's daughter is born, and I need to see them all.

We drove to the Forman's, and stopped in the driveway. She let me go in alone, and just went down to the basement. I was going to go through the kitchen when I saw him, I quickly jumped to the side.

He looked even more beautiful than I remembered, his blue eyes still covered by aviator glasses, his hair was the same, but his beard was no more. He was still scruffy. He looked perfect, sitting there reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Thank god he didn't see me, I think I stepped aside in time.

"Jackie!" I heard a heartbreaking familiar voice call, and a mug shatter.

I think he saw me.

TBC….

**A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews! This chapter was hard to write because I didn't know how Donna would react in my head. And I promise in the next chapter you will see Hyde's reaction(:**

**Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hyde POV _

I can't believe it. Am I still high? I have no freaking clue. Did I just see Jackie freaking Burkhart? I looked down at my foot, which had glass and hot coffee spilled on it. But, right now I don't even feel it.

"J-Jackie?" I called out again, hoping I'm not crazy. But soon enough, I saw a petite brunette woman step out of Mrs. Forman's flowers.

She timidly slid the glass door open and stepped in, her heels making a soft click. Man, she looks the same. She gave me a quick almost frightened smile, "Hello Steven." She greeted.

My pint up anger flowed and I couldn't stop. "Jackie, what the hell? Why did you leave, man I thought you were dead! How the hell could you just come back here after leaving for fourteen years, three months and six freaking days?" I could already feel my face getting hot.

She flinched at my words, but held a straight face. What am I thinking? I can't just yell at her. She's probably thinking, 'well, I just went on a fourteen year shopping spree Steven, now buy me more'

"I'm sorry." She said calmly. "Look, I have to explain a lot, and I really just need to talk and for you to listen. I don't expect forgiveness Steven, so just listen" I saw her tiny body shake a little bit.

Maybe I was wrong. But, for now there is no way she is getting my emotions. "Whatever." I sat down at the kitchen, she followed sitting across from me. Her eyes are the same, big and beautiful. And her hair! I remember running my hands through it, soft and… Damn it! Stop it Hyde!

"Um… I really don't know how to explain this to you." She started off shakily. "But just let me say, I am not the same little princess I was before. So take me seriously." She explained, nothing but determination in her eyes.

I nodded, but should I believe her? She took another deep breath and looked at me, "Fourteen years ago, we were together. And everything was right. We were right. But, something happened and I did something stupid." She paused.

Great. She cheated on me or something. Just another reason to go Zen on her, I mean what does she expect? No emotion. No problem.

_Jackie POV_

"I got pregnant" I said and watched him freeze. His whole body tensed, and his eyes didn't look anywhere in particular.

I began to worry. What if I told him too soon? O-Or he doesn't want to know her? But she's such a great kid, and she deserves a father.

"Seriously?" His voice shook me from my thoughts. I looked up to se his glasses hanging on his shirt, and his blue eyes staring at me. Marissa has his eyes.

I felt my mouth fumble, "Yes Steven. I wouldn't kid about something like this. I was so scared. I didn't plan on leaving, or not telling you, I-It was an impulse. I thought you would –"

"You thought I would _leave_?" He interrupted, sounding if I had spit acid on him. "Jackie, I would never leave you if I messed your life up. Didn't you trust me?" He asked, his eyes filled with shocked.

I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Steven, but I'm trying to fix this. I don't expect you to forgive me right now, but I'm trying." I felt the tears coming down my cheeks.

They stung like fire.

His eyes softened, "Look Jackie…. I think we can work this out later. Can I meet him?" He asked. I could tell that he cared. What was I thinking?

I chuckled a little, "_Her_" I corrected, and watched as a hand covered his mouth.

"Her. A little girl?" He had the thickest sense of pride in his voice. But Marissa isn't a little girl anymore, what will I tell her? 'Oh I lied to you all your life basically. Your father and family really lives here.'

"She isn't so little anymore, she is fourteen." I said, looking him in the eyes. I can already feel myself falling for him. But I know I can't. "Her name is Marissa Anne. And believe me when I say she is just like you." I breathed out the last part.

He straightened up, and slipped on his glasses, "Can I meet her?" He asked, his voice cracking, as if he had started crying a bit, but now wasn't the time to tease him.

"Of course, that's kind of the reason I came here. To fix everything. Can I drop her off to meet you? I think she'll open up more if she meets you and the gang without me" I asked hesitantly. I thought of that idea on the way here, she has always put this mask up. Maybe they can help bring it down.

He nodded, "Sure. How's Friday? Um… that way Kelso can meet her. Everyone comes down here on the weekends." He said. I could tell he was building his wall again. He felt the need to be the tough, 'I don't need anyone' person he was.

I nodded, picking up my bag. I headed towards the sliding door, and looked back at him. "Goodbye Steven" I said, holding back the words I desperately wanted to say.

He just nodded, as if faintly noticing me leaving. And that broke my heart more than that stupid haiku.

I sighed and opened the door, stepping outside. Call me crazy, but when I closed the door I could have sworn he spoke.

"Goodbye doll"

TBC…

**A/N: I loved this chapter! I hope you all liked it (: the next chapter Jackie will tell Marissa about Steven, Jackie will see the gang together again, and if I have enough time, Marissa will meet everyone!**

**Read and Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Take My Sunshine Away 

God I can't believe mom just left me here. I know her too well to say that she didn't actually leave me, but still! How many Donna's can one stupid town have? What is there here anyways, what's in Wisconsin?

I walked over to the bathroom, and glanced in the mirror. I look like my mom. We have the same dark hair, the same fair skin…. But my eyes. My mother has one green and one brown eye. I, have blue eyes. My mom says I get them from my father, but whenever I ask about him, she grows silent.

That's fine. I don't need a real family. Who does? My mom and I are just fine on our own; I don't need someone to teach me to finally ride a bike, or someone to beat up a boy who broke my heart….

Stop thinking like this! God where is she? My CD player needs new batteries, and I need my Led Zeppelin. It's funny how my mom likes ABBA, they are so -preppy.

"I'm back!" I heard a familiar voice call from the next room, I turned to leave.

"Hey mom." I walked over to her, with my hands folded across my chest. "What gives? You left for like, four hours." I said simply. But then I saw them.

She had tears in her mismatched eyes, and she choked for words. "O-Oh I'm sorry. I d-didn't realize…" She looked to the floor and set down her purse, moving to sit down.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked and sat next to her. She nodded and wiped her eyes slightly.

"Yea, sunshine. I'm fine." She always calls me that; I guess I liked that old nursery song when I was small.

I nodded and fell silent, but she turned to me. "Marissa, I have to tell you something." She said, all seriousness in her wide eyes.

"Shoot" I shrugged, facing the floor more than her.

"Well, as you know, when I found out I was pregnant I left my home." I nodded. "I left my friends, family. Actually my friends were my family." She smiled slightly before continuing, " And this was my home. Point Place Wisconsin."

"That's cool," I said, not really knowing what this had to do with me. So what? She left her jailbait dad, and some buddies.

She closed her eyes, either in frustration or in sadness. She does that a lot. "I left your father here too. And he still is here." She uttered slowly.

I felt my mouth go dry and my jaw drop. I have a dad? "My f-father?" I stuttered, not believing what I just heard.

"Yes. His name is Steven Hyde. Your other family is here too. You have a Aunt Donna, an Uncle Twizzler- I mean Eric, Uncle Fez and Kelso." Her eyes watered up a bit. "And your grandparents, Kitty and Red Forman."

"I have…. Family?" I asked slowly, she nodded. "Then why haven't you told me about them? Mom I'm _fourteen_! Do they even know about me?" I felt my anger boil. How could she? I spent my life thinking all I had was my mom, and no one else. "I thought that we are the only ones, how can you just pick up and leave to the middle of nowhere!" I yelled.

"I –I'm sorry Marissa. I was young and scared, and now I am trying to make it better, I visited Donna and your father today. They want to meet you, god your just like him"

"But…" I was at a loss for word and I let my shoulders slump. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I simply said as I felt my anger cool.

She sighed contently, "I was so ashamed of leaving for a stupid reason, so I never thought I would be able to come back." She said a little sadly.

"Mom, were you ashamed of me?" I asked, horrified.

"Oh god no! Marissa, don't you ever think that for one second. I love you so much and even though you never met him, I think your father is serious about you," She said lightly taking hold of my hands.

I looked at her knowingly. If I had kid that young, and was unsure, I would run away too. I'm not so good at this, _emotion-sharing_ sort of thing you could say. I pulled my hands back.

She smiled sadly; getting a hazy look in her eyes "my only regret is keeping you away from them."

I nodded, and got up. "So when will I meet him? Or … them?" she laughed a little.

"On Friday, so tomorrow. Marissa, here everyone is like a family. But, I think it would be best if you met them privately. Meaning without me next to you." She finished looking at me for approval.

"Um, sure. Whatever." I said, and walked over to lay down on the bed. She kept facing me, but I didn't look in her eyes. But, she didn't know how badly I wanted to cry. I wanted to have her hold me tight and whisper 'you are my sunshine' in my ear. I wanted to jump for joy, at the news of my family. I wanted to _show love_.

But no one understands that I can't. And I won't. "Have you met with them yet?" I asked trying to distract my mind.

She shook her head, "No. Not yet, at least. I will just have to go over later to see them, even though I haven't seen them in oh, so long. I didn't mean to leave you for so long, it's just-"

I cut her off. "Go. I'd rather have them know about me then them freak over a girl at their doorstep." I half smiled I knew when she wanted something, and I myself have mastered that trick.

Mom jumped and kind of squealed, like a toddler who just got a gum ball." Thanks sunshine. I'll be back around seven, is that all right?" She called, picking up her bags again.

I nodded, and sighed. Damn it, my CD player is dead. Now what am supposed to do?

"Bye! Love you sunshine." She threw a radiant smile at me and closed the door with a thud.

TBC….

**A/N: So right now I am very frustrated with Microsoft Word. All afternoon, I was writing the part in this story where Jackie see's the gang again, and Marissa meets Hyde and everyone. But, when I pressed 'save' I thought it worked. I was wrong. It only saved up to here ! So, now I am just going to re-write it in the next chapter. Blame Microsoft for the wait, the shortness of this chapte, AND my frustration. **

**Anyways, hope you liked this little part! I didn't want to make Marissa seem to open to Jackie, I wanted to make her have similar 'built up' feelings like Hyde. Did it seem that way? And if anyone doesn't like her personality now, trust me, it will grow with this story:} **

**Read and Review please! (every time you don't ….Fez gets deported.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: to clarify for p4piper: Well Jackie was a couple months pregnant before she left, but she didn't tell anyone.**

Don't Take My Sunshine Away 

I was sitting in the old basement. Ha, that dingy old basement. Where we all practically grew up, and I never got to finish growing up actually. I am waiting for everybody else, Kitty let me in. She hasn't changed at all! And neither has Red. He still calls me 'The Loud One', but inside, he was happy to see me. The house still smelled the same, of biscuits and lemon. But that's what I always smelled, my house just smelled…empty, like too clean. Like hospitals.

I glanced towards Steven's bedroom and I can't help but remember how happy we were. When I redecorated his room, I knew he really liked the breath taking twinkle lights. When we would, um, 'get happy' with everyone. Oh, and when he shaved his beard, I just spent the night stroking and kissing his smooth face.

"Donna, are you sure it's really her? And not that crazy lady that hangs out by the mall? Oh wait. That's Jackie." I heard a slightly deeper Eric Forman say from the stairs. I quickly smoothed out my hair and…Hey! What did he say about me?

"Eric! This is serious. And be nice! May I remind you, she can still kick your ass!" Donna scolded. Yes, they are married.

I saw the door swing open, and I quickly stood up. Donna had looked the same as she did earlier, but Eric looked different. He still had his shaggy sandy hair that almost fell over his eyes. But he was taller, and a little bit muscular. Wait-this is Eric Foreplay?

"Oh my god it _is_ Jackie!" He gaped. I slowly nodded my head at my old friend. I know I wasn't my biggest friend, but he was nice enough.

I couldn't help myself! I ran up and hugged him. I felt him tense up, but soon enough, he patted my back. "Oh, Eric! It's so good to see you! You've actually grown! And I had a bet with Kitty that your voice would never change." I said, chuckling.

"I missed you too…. Devil." He laughed a little. I frowned a little bit at that, "Just kidding. Donna told me, um, why you left..." He awkwardly trailed off, glancing towards Donna.

I sighed deeply. "I guessed she did. Um, tomorrow, you can meet her?" I asked, almost hopefully for him to say yes, although Donna will probably make him.

He laughed a little, "So I get to meet the devils spawn?" Donna and I exchanged a knowing look, before we fogged him.

"Ow! Okay, sorry!" We all laughed a little, "But yea. I am excited to meet the She-Hyde. How did he take it by the way?" He asked.

I grew a little quite at that. And his smile faded. I guess Steven hasn't talked to them yet, I mean, why would he?

"Did he take it badly?" Donna asked hesitantly, looking at my eyes, searching for an answer.

I shook my head, "Not really, it's just that-"

"Where is my beautiful goddess?" an all too familiar accented voice was herd. I turned around and saw Fez! He looked almost the same, but it looks like he had recently shaved off a beard.

"Fez!" I laughed when he hugged me. He too, seems more toned. He still reeked of aftershave and chocolate.

"Oh, my Jackie! Where have you been? I had no one to relieve my urges!" He gave a perverted smile. Same old Fez.

I rolled my eyes, "Fez, even back then I wouldn't go _near _your urges. But I still missed you." I smiled at him.

"Fez come back here and help me down the stairs!" I heard an all too familiar voice call from the stairway. Oh crap.

"Coming, sugarplum!" Fez looked dreamy and raced to the stairway. Eric and Donna both groaned, and looked at me.

Soon enough, a blonde woman with a swollen stomach waddled down the stairs with Fez on her arm. Laurie sneered at me, "Oh look, she's back"

"Yes Laurie, I'm back. I almost forgot that you and Fez got married." I rolled my eyes.

Laurie ignored me, "Well now he knocked me up. Hooray." She glared at Fez who just looked at the packet of skittles on the coffee table.

"Well I see not much has changed." I laughed looking at Donna who smiled at me. I still can't believe I missed so much of this.

After about an hour of talking, Marissa came into the conversation. "So, what's her name?" Eric asked me.

"Her name is Marissa Anne. And believe me when I say, she is just like him. Well, you'll see her tomorrow." I confirmed.

Eric nodded. "Well, Kelso will be here and Hyde took work off, so he'll be there. I can't wait to meet her Jackie!" Donna smiled.

"Yes, me too! I wish too see if this bud is as beautiful as the rose." Fez charmed, earning a glare from Laurie.

I looked at all of them, and then the time! "Oh, I should be going. Marissa is at the hotel. I'll drop her off tomorrow!" I stood up, and said my goodbyes.

On my way out I saw him. He was getting out of his car, and he looked tired. I miss him so much. I miss his arms around me, I miss feeling his heartbeat, and I miss his smell.

"Jackie?" Damnit he saw me. I stepped out of the house into full view. He still had his keys in his hand,

"Hi Hyde. I was just visiting Donna and Eric, um, and Fez." I stumbled my words out. He nodded, licking his lips.

"So, um, I'm going to meet Melissa tomorrow?" He asked, I chuckled a bit. For some reason he smiled at my laugh.

"Her name is Marissa, not Melissa. And yeah, totally, I'll bring her by. She really wants to meet you Steven." I told him, why can't I stop looking a his eyes?

He smiled a lopsided grin that always made my heart melt. "Okay, sounds good. I'll see you later then" He finished, but I can tell we both have something to say.

"Bye" I said, running quickly past him, and into my car. God Jackie! You can't be feeling this way anymore! He is not the teenager you left and neither are you!

But why do I still blush when he looks at me? Who am I kidding? I don't deserve him. I took away a daughter from him. A family. Something we both never truly had.

But I can't help but love him still. He wants to meet her, and I just need to make things right. When he cheated on me, my heart was still his. And when we got back together it was still his. And now, it is still his. But does he want it?

As I pulled out of the driveway, I was surprised to se him getting a grocery bag out of his car. And he wave to me, as if saying goodbye. And no matter how hard my head was pounding to keep my hand still, I shyly waved back.

TBC….

**A/N: I can't wait to write the next chapter! Hope you all liked this one, oooo! Jackie still has feelings for Hyde! But will she let herself feel them? And what about him, does he feel the same way? And what will be Marissa's reaction to the crazy family? STAY TUNED!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Take My Sunshine Away

I sat in the small room of the basement, popped a beer, and sighed. A minute now, she would be here. What's she going to think of me? What did Jackie tell her… what if she said I ran out on them?

But not a moment later, I heard a car door open and close, and the frantic slaps of sneakers on the pavement to the basement door… oh yea; we were in the middle of a rainstorm.

Soon, there was a knock at the door; I quickly yelled that it was open. A young girl stepped into the room, her eyes locked on me. She shut the door immediately behind her.

I just looked at her for a minute, without saying anything. She had her mothers beautiful dark hair, that curled just right at the tip of her chin. Her frame was not petite though, it was tall. Her lips looked just like the inside of a rose, and they were curved up ward, just like her mothers. Her thick lashes covered big, blue eyes. Jackie doesn't have blue eyes…that means she got them form me. She has my eyes.

She was wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt? Well, she didn't get her taste in music from Jackie. She was dripping wet and shivering! Crap Hyde, think like a dad…

"Um, here. Take a towel." I grabbed a towel from a pile of dried clothes Mrs. Forman had brought down earlier.

She half smiled and wrapped the fluffy towel around her shoulders. "Thank you." She said softly.

I nodded and offered her a seat on my couch, which she took. I guess it's time to face this. "Well, I guess I'm your father. Steven Hyde, nice to…meet you?" I awkwardly held out my hand.

Well what am I supposed to do? When was someone eager to meet me? WB I guess, but I have a fourteen-year-old daughter!

"Yes, and I'm your daughter. Marissa Anne Burkhart." She smiled and pushed back her hair. "Or… Hyde?"

I shrugged not knowing what to say, "So, where do you and your mother live?" I asked, trying to make things less awkward.

Marissa got an annoyed look I her eyes, "Well, you can say we live in Michigan, but my mum travels a lot for her job. It's kind of annoying that I don't get to be really close to anyone, but she's a good mum. Listens to ABBA way to often, but a good mum."

I smiled; she was being taken care of. I always knew Jackie would be a good mom. Despite her antics, she would take care of a child. I always thought we would…. wait we? I can't be thinking of this.

"You know, she never told me much about you. Only how we were alike." She sighed; she seemed to be letting her guard down.

"Well, I had no clue about you. What did she say about us being alike?" I asked, kind of curious.

Marissa smiled, "Well, be both like music like, Rolling Stones, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, we both have the same eyes, and we use 'Zen'" She said, pretty straight forward.

I raised my eyebrows, about to say something but she continued. "And were 'afraid of feelings' but I think she's crazy."

"Yea, when we got together, it was always, 'Steven why didn't you cry during Old Yeller?'" I mimicked her beautifu-I mean annoying voice.

Marissa started chuckling, "Ha, or 'Marissa, when will you care that the puppies are homeless?'" She mimicked, making her voice higher.

And we both laughed. Is this what it feel's like to laugh with your family? I mean, this is my daughter. Sure I didn't know about her for fourteen years, but she has the Hyde genes. She has my eyes…

"You know, I never knew what it would feel like in this moment. Talking with my…father." She broke my thoughts, running a hand through her damp curls.

Oh crap. Emotions. But, maybe if she can let her exterior down, I can.

"I…never thought I needed a father. No one to put a Band-Aid on my scrapes…No one to beat up a boy that broke my heart…" She trailed off, getting a hazy look in her eyes. Jackie always had that look when she was holding back tears.

I sighed, trying not to let my _own_ feelings get in the way. "Look Marissa. I hope your not mad at me or your mother. I-I know we're not so normal as a 'family' would ever be, but we can try. Now I know I have someone to care for, I can put a Band-Aid on your cuts and scrapes. And I sure as hell will beat up any boy who breaks your heart, Marissa." I heard her chuckle a bit.

All of the sudden, her arms were around my neck, and her face was in my shoulder. She was hugging me. And for the first time, I put my arms around her back. She smelled like … strawberries. One thing I remember about Jackie is that she smelled like strawberries.

I had my daughter in my arms, and I smiled a bit. She was half me, half Jackie. Jackie…What am I going to say? I know that you kept my daughter away from me for her whole life, but that's okay because I want to have a family and I still love you. No. That's not okay!

But I never stopped loving the, rich, spoiled, Jackie Beulah Burkhart. I never stopped thinking about her, period.

All of the sudden, the warmth of Marissa pulled away, and faced me. She 'discreetly' wiped her eye, and sniffed. Jackie was never good at that either.

"I-" she started but was cut off,

Soon enough, my dumbass friends ruined the moment…and Mrs. Forman, of course.

TBC….

**A/N: FINALLLYYYY! Okay, so I probably re-wrote this about five times. I couldn't find a way to combined Marissa meeting Hyde and the gang into one chapter, so you'll just have to wait! MUAHAHAHAH! Loljk.**

**Anyways, I hope I got the message over that they were both wanting to let their guard down, but had the fear of weakness. Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and stay tuned!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Take My Sunshine Away

My eyes were still blurry but when I looked up I saw five faces staring at Hyde and me.

"Ohhhhhmyyyyyygoshhhh! Is this Jackie's little girl? She looks beautiful! And…. drenched. Steven Hyde why isn't this girl cleaned up yet?" an older woman smiled at me with a squeaky voice. I think her name is Kitty?

Hyde groaned, "She's my kid too Mrs. Forman. And yes. I kind of need help with that." he blushed.

I stood up, "Hi Kitty. My mother told me about you, you were like a mom to her I bet. And I'm fine, Hyde gave me a towel." I smiled.

Kitty did the same, "you have your mothers smile dear. Let me get you something to warm up." She went back up the stairs she came.

For a few moments the other four people stood there, looking like they were going to explode. There were three men and a redhead woman smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Hyde sighed and stood up, he seemed to know what they wanted. "Donna, Forman, Fez, Kelso, meet my daughter-"

I cut him off, running a hand through my hair, "Marissa" I said softly.

The woman I realized was Donna smiled and ran to hug Hyde. "Oh Hyde she looks just like Jackie!" then she turned to me.

I heard the man standing closest to her mumble, "thank god." I chuckled a little at that.

Donna looked at me, "Hi Marissa, I'm Donna Forman, this is my husband Eric." She pointed to the man behind her.

"Damn Hyde she really does look like Jackie. I hope she doesn't act like Jackie." He laughed to himself, Donna elbowed him.

I remember something my mother had told me, "Oh I know you, the one that played with dolls! My mom told me about you too." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Action Figures!" Eric corrected.

I laughed, "Trust me. I'm wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt. Do you think I act like my mother?" I asked sarcastically.

"Touché" he said, taking a step back to Donna.

"I'm guessing you two are Kelso and Fez?" I pointed to the two others.

They nodded, "Yes I am Fez! You're mothers old lover." The one with a thick accent said to me.

Hyde socked him in the arm, he flinched. "Just kidding!" he defended himself.

"Yeah everyone knows I was Jackie's Lover, I mean we had sex like 500 ti-" the taller one was cut off by Hyde socking him even harder.

Everyone laughed, "Don't listen to those meatheads Marissa." Donna said walking towards the sofa. "Why don't we take a seat and get to know you?" she offered as everyone took a seat.

I smiled, "I'd like that."

So for the next half hour I told them everything. How my mom and I live, stuff they asked about me, what I liked.

I learn a little more about them too. Donna was one of my mom's best friends, and they lived together. Eric and her had been together forever, and him and my mom weren't always the closest. Fez was funny, and told me about Laurie his wife… My mom dose NOT like Laurie apparently. Kelso was my mom's first boyfriend and was funny also.

They were a family. They seemed happy. How could my mom let this go? And my father…. he seemed so much like me. His eyes seemed to light up at the mention of my mom.

Maybe…. I could have my own family.

TBC…..

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like forever! And sorry for the chapter length. I am getting back on track with my stories! So stay tuned(:**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
